Candlelight
by Selene Romanov
Summary: Leyton finally togther with a possible tragic twist. Plz R&R! ON HIATUS.
1. Candlelight Seduction

Alcohol swirled in a glass in front of her, Peyton eyed it seductively. Blue walls closed in around her, widening and narrowing. Closing her eyes, she tried to block it out. Feeling herself sway backwards, she reached out for leverage and came up empty-handed.

She floated backwards and fell against a lean muscular body. Her head pounded from an oncoming migraine, licking her lips, she opened her eyes tentatively.

Lucas. Blonde ragged hair, cerulean eyes and a bod to die to for. Lucas held her against him, she pawed at her head and tried to maneuver to the couch behind him.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Lucas taunted jokingly. "A little drunk?" he looked her in the eye.

"No, I have a nasty migraine," Peyton leaned against him, seeking comfort.

"Is your car here?" Luke asked.

"No, I got a ride with Brooke, can you please drive me home," wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes to block out the light. "It hurts so much."

Lucas caressed the top of her head lightly, she winced in response. "Please Lucas, I can't be in a lit room, when I get a migraine, I don't have my medication with me." Turning into him, she struggled to stay upright. Her body numbing under the pain that blazed through her head.

Blackness invaded her vision and she felt herself falling. "Lucas," she moaned softly.

Lucas cursed and swung Peyton up into his arms. Elbowing out the door, he pushed through the crowd of loud drunk teens to the door. Tim stopped him, "Dude what happened?" he eyed Peyton's limp body lasciviously.  
  
"She's sick, I've gotta go," Luke pushed past him and walked out to his truck.

Gently laying Peyton out along the seat, he climbed into next to her and started up the truck.

Luke pulled up in front of her house, it was dark and silent. Pulling a key out of her pocket, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the front door.

Unlocking the door, he turned on a hall light and kicked the door shut. Carrying Peyton upstairs to her room, he lay her on the bed and then left to check that the rest of the house was safe.

Coming back to her room a few minutes later, he saw that she hadn't moved. A sudden shock of power went through the house and the lights switched out.

Moonlight beamed in through the window emphasizing the pallor of her face. Having given her a couple of aspirin, she'd gone right to sleep in her bed, clad in a tank and panties.

Lucas looked down at her, candlelight flickered precariously in the slight breeze that wavered through the open window.

_I can't possibly leave her alone like this, with no power and no one to make sure she's okay. _Pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it on the chair and kicked off his jeans. A bit chilled in just his boxers, he climbed underneath the comforter with her.

Peyton sighed and turned into his arms, her cheek nestled against his shoulder, her hand tangling in his hair.

****

3 am

Peyton opened her eyes, the migraine was gone. A warm body lay next to hers, flinching in anticipation. _Who did I bring home?_ She turned over and saw Lucas's face calm in sleep.

Lucas, her mind screamed at her. She looked down at herself, clad in just a tank and panties. Breathing a sigh of relief that nothing had happened, she slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Shutting the bathroom door, she padded back to the bed and saw a shadow by her window looking out at the dark world.

"So quiet and still," Luke looked at her, his face darkened by shadows.

"Thanks for taking me home and not doing anything with my limp bod," trying to make a joke, Peyton crawled back under the comforter and sat there, hands on her knees, staring at him.

"It was no problem, I didn't want to leave you alone, with no power and feeling as you were. Where's your dad?" Luke asked.

"He's on a boat thing, he'll be back in a couple weeks, so you coming back to bed?" Peyton patted the blanket suggestively.

"Sure," Luke padded over to the bed and looked down at her as he stood there. A flicker of the candle highlighted her dreamy eyes and Luke was lost.

Leaning down, he gently kissed her. Peyton sat still for a second and then, placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled down on top of her. Kissing him back a bit harder, her tongue pushed past his damp lips to dance with his thrusting tongue.

Getting under the comforter, he looked into her eyes, candlelight enabling him to see a reflection of his desire in her eyes. His lips moved down to her neck, nibbling on her throbbing pulse. Her hands drifted down to his butt and grabbed him, lightly grinding her hips against her, making her intent obvious.

Their eyes met and heat flared, combusting in a volcanic explosion of desire.

****

More soon!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Pancakes

****

Author's Note: Haley and Jake are not in this story. It will be Leyton focused, Brooke and Nathan are also in the story. Thanks for the reviews!!!

Lucas pushed back from her, "I didn't come here for this, I stayed to make sure you would be okay," he looked at her.

Peyton sat up, ran a hand through her unruly curls, "Lucas Scott refusing to make out, what's wrong with you?" she scoffed.

"Nothing, I just don't want to right now," he looked out the window to avoid her eyes.

"Okay, whatever," snuggling back into his arms, she looked at up at his silhouetted profile. "I'm not trying to sound like a sleazy ho, I just thought it was something we both wanted, I mean we've been there before."

Exhaling lightly, Lucas turned to look at her, "I do want you, I just don't want it to be all about the physical this time, I want more than that. I wish we could go back to before all the drama happened between you, me and Brooke."

Laying her head on his heart, "I know, it's just drama seems to rule our lives, but I would like to take it slowly too." Burrowing against him deeper, she sighed, "This is nice."

Lucas snuggled under the blankets with her, embracing her as he slipped back into the realm of sleep.

****

Saturday morning

"Wake up best friend, I've come to feed you, get up and get dressed, we're going out---" Brooke screamed when she pulled off the blanket and saw Lucas in Peyton's bed.

"Damn girlie, next time you've got a man over, leave a sock on the door, so I know to knock at least," Brooke rambled on.

"What are you muttering about, it's ungodly early, let me sleep," Peyton mumbled sleepily, pulling at the sheet to cover herself, feeling a lean body instead.

Opening her eyes, last night came flooding back, Lucas taking her home, their little "session" and then snuggling back under the covers together. Looking at Brooke, who was standing there, hands on hips, waiting for an answer.

"I had a splitting headache and he drove me home, the power went out and he stayed over," she tried to explain.

"Cool, cool," Brooke sauntered over to Peyton's window and ripped open the curtains.

Luke stirred, "Come on Mom, just 5 more minutes," he hugged the pillow tighter.

"Luke, you're not at home," Peyton poked him.

Luke opened one eye, he saw Peyton's radiant beauty, last night flooded his mind. "Oh."

"Yeah, Brooke's here to make us breakfast, so let's get up," Peyton rolled out of bed and sat on the edge.

"Brooke's going to cook?" Lucas opened his eyes, looking at her disbelievingly.

"No, we're going out for pancakes, it's a thing of mine and Peyt's. I guess you can join us." Brooke rolled her eyes in false annoyance.

"I should swing by my house and pick up my clothes, how about Peyton and I meet you at Charlie's Pancake House in half an hour?" Luke suggested to Brooke.

"Okay." Brooke walked to the door, turning back to Peyton. "Details later," she smiled at Luke as she said it.

Peyton nodded and stumbled over to her closet.

"Details about?" Luke asked, pulling his clothes back on.

"Girl's stuff," Peyton replied huskily, tugging on a pair of pants and a tank, shoving her feet into sandals.

****

Charlie's Pancake House

Brooke sat at a table waiting for them, a pink tank outlined curvy breasts, blue jeans clung to slender legs, black chunky sandals completed the look.

Peyton walked ahead of Luke to the table, Luke's muscles rippled under a blue shirt, blue jeans and scuffed sneakers completed the look.

After they'd ordered, Brooke eyed both of them across the table. Luke sat in the corner and Peyton sat next to him. "So what are you guys going to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know," Peyton looked at Lucas.

"I'm hanging out with Nathan, want to join us?" Brooke asked.

"You're hanging out with Nathan, since when are you two friends?" Peyton looked at her disbelievingly.

"Since last night?" Brooke smiled naughtily.

"What happened?" Peyton leaned in for the juicy details.

Brooke whispered in her ear, "Wow how sweet," Peyton got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I know right, he's so perfect, anyway, we're hanging out as friends, I think it'll be fun, if you guys want to come, it would be great," Brooke said as their pancakes arrived.

"Sure," Peyton said, looking at Luke.

"Sure, playing basketball with my bro should be fun." They all started eating.

****

Want more, let me know, by reviewing!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Heated Encounters

Thanks for the replies, here's a short update. More soon.  
  
Chapter Three: Heated Encounters  
  
Peyton watched Brooke bounce across the pavement to Nathan and try to steal the ball from him. Rubbing up against him, being all sexy and sassy.  
  
Nate fumbled with the ball, dropping it and cursing under his breath, his eyes following Brooke as she grabbed it and made a shot. So the boys led 7-4.  
  
Luke bent over to tie his shoe and felt something graze his butt gently. He looked over and saw Peyton reaching over to grab something out of her bag.  
  
Tiptoeing up behind her, he grabbed her close and swung her around.  
  
Peyton fought to get free, but only succeeded in getting closer to Luke and rubbing up against him in the process.  
  
"Luke what are you doing?" Peyton playfully protested.  
  
"Playing, you grabbed my ass, so I grabbed you back," he chucked her under the chin.  
  
"I so did not grab your ass, in your dreams Scott," taking an aggressive stance on her feet, she stared him down.  
  
Brooke went to stand by Peyton's side, "Luke you wish she'd grabbed your ass." Her stance mocked Peyton's, her eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
Luke turned to Nathan, "Bro, you gonna back me up."  
  
"Sorry man, got to stick with the chicks," he moved over to stand by Brooke, his hand lightly touching her waist, almost as if protectively.  
  
"Whatever," Luke turned and was jumped from behind by Brooke and Peyton.  
  
"Psyche," they shrieked.  
  
Luke laughed and struggled to evade their tickling. Somehow in the process, his hand inched its way up Peyton's shirt, till he was touching the bottom of her bra.  
  
Brooke moved away, not noticing their touching and walked over to Nathan.  
  
Peyton dragged her feet as she got to her empty house, looking at the dark empty windows.  
  
"Well today was fun, thanks for hanging with me," Peyton tried to sound like a casual friend.  
  
Luke watched her, nervous swallowing, eyes twitching as she eyed her empty house.  
  
He walked her to the front door, "Mind if I come in, I gotta call my mom, left my cellphone at home?"  
  
"Sure." Peyton mumbled, glad to have an excuse for him to stay.  
  
She was making dinner in the kitchen when he came in out of the hallway.  
  
"Well that's settled, so what do you want to do?" he asked, looking around.  
  
"What'd you mean?" she was confused.  
  
"I'm staying over again, can't have you alone in this big empty house, my mom's fine with it. I don't literally need to ask her permission to stay here, it's just that she wants to know where I am, but she trusts me. And I am not leaving you all alone in this house. I care about you too much." Luke stumbled over the last part.  
  
"You care about me?" Peyton repeated, unsure of how to comprehend that.  
  
"Yes, I care about you, careful or you'll burn your pancakes." Luke drew her attention to her cooking.  
  
"I care about you too." Looking at him slowly, she saw tenderness in his eyes and a softening of his face.  
  
"I'm glad." Moving forward, he turned off the oven and put her pancake pan on a cool burner. Backing her against the wall, he slowly moved forward into her space.  
  
Hearing her breath rattle out harshly, he knew she was feeling the same tension as he was, the same sexual desire, the need to touch and taste and smell.  
  
Touching her hair softly, he tilted her head to the side and nibbled on her throbbing pulse gently.  
  
Her hand drifted down his lower back moving him forward slowly.  
  
Until their bodies meshed together perfectly.  
  
His lips moved within breathing distance of hers and they inhaled the same air, fragrant with their need to taste.  
  
His lips touched hers.  
  
Wet.  
  
Warm.  
  
Soft.  
  
Hungry.  
  
His tongue dueled with hers, over and under and tracing her teeth lightly.  
  
Her hand tightened on his back, moving down to his ass. Her other hand buried in his hair, tearing gently through the silky spikes.  
  
They parted to catch their breath, eyes met, cerulean on turquoise.  
  
What to do now? Their eyes asked the question, their bodies provided the answer.  
  
More soon.


	4. Chapter Four: Dad, you're home

OK here is your update, hope you like it.

Chapter Four: "Dad, You're Home "

The front door banged against the wall, footsteps padded toward the kitchen. "Peyton," a masculine voice called out.

Peyton pushed Lucas away, "Shit my dad." Pushing Lucas into the pantry, she shut the door in his face.

"Dad?" Peyton ran a hand through her tousled hair, smiling nervously at him. "You're home 3 days early."

"Yeah, I got a break, but I have to leave tomorrow morning at 8," he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you."

Awkwardly, embracing him back, she looked over at the doort that hid Lucas.

"How long will you gone this time?" Peyton pulled back, worry shining in her eyes.

"A week, I thought I'd come home and spend some time with you," Larry smiled down at his daughter.

Peyton looked at her watch, "It's already 8:30, it's a bit late, don't you think?" shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Karen's Cafe is open till 9:30, we can go there for a quick bite," Larry pleaded.

"Okay, but you should run upstairs and have a shower," Peyton pushed him up the stairs. When she heard his door shut, she ran back to the kitchen.

Pulling Luke out of the pantry, she was slammed softly against the wall and his luscious lips kissed her heatedly and quickly.

"See you at the Cafe," he ran a lingering hand down her hip, circling her jean belt loop.

10 minutes later

Larry bounded down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed. Blue jeans and a green shirt that said "I'm the World's Best Dad."

"Dad, you can't wear that," Peyton batted playfully at his chest.

"Ready to go?" he walked to the door. "Yeah," Peyton followed him out the door and locked it behind her.

Cafe

Karen stood behind the counter, a smile on her face, when Lucas had ran in the door, 10 minutes ago and told her his story. She'd laughed and agreed to play along.

Luke had made himself scarce in the back of the cafe.

Larry sat at the counter and ordered for him and Peyton. Peyton smiled and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Lucas pulled her into a shadowy corner out of their parents' sight.

"Oh my god that was so close," Lucas leaned into her, their foreheads brushing.

"I know," Peyton replied, her blue eyes blazing into his, a glint of heat hinting at the passion that was coursing through her veins. "Too bad, you can't come over, my dad would probably kill me if he caught you in my bed, or ground me till I was 70."

"Tomorrow night, can't have you all alone for a week," Luke linked their hands and kissed her gently.

Larry smiled at Karen over his coffee cup, "Nice of your son to watch out for my daughter."

Karen feigned surprise, but a smile caught her lips. "He worries about her, home alone." Their gazes turned to the hallway that led to the back of the sotre, mutual smiles graced their faces.

More soon, thanks for the feedback.


	5. Chapter Five: In the Heat of the Night

Thanks for the reviews, sorry for delay of update.

****

Chapter Five: In the Heat of the Night

****

Heat coursed through her body, flushing her body red from head to toe. Arching her back to get closer to him to deepen the thrust of him inside her. Her nails dug into the curve of his back, little half moon crescents that would later show in the light of day.

Harsh breathy pants rattled through his silky hair as he ground his hips against hers, meshing their bodies tighter together. One hand cradled her head gently so he could look into her eyes, the other moved under her hips widening the angle of her hips so he could thrust deeper.

Curly blond hair glinted in the candlelight as their bodies moved in unison, rhythmically up and down, like fencers parrying back and forth with their bodies instead of with weapons.

Breaking free of his control, she rolled up him over and took the reins of power. His hands settled on her hips, helping set the frantic pace. Her soft sighs caused him to look up into her eyes, which were half shut.

Pupils dilated to the extreme, glazed over with pleasure, her nipples puckered in the heated air of the dark room.

He swelled inside of her, the sensitive tissues that cradled him, grew more tender with each slight movement. Throwing her head back, her orgasm took her, draining her entire body. She slumped onto his body and felt him swell even more inside of her.

Gently he rolled her over and assumed control again, thrusting harder each time, going a little deeper, until he hit her special spot. Crying out from the sheer feel of it, she fell over the precipice again into erotic madness.

Laying beside her, he looked over at her. Tender happiness in his eyes, he smiled at her.

****

Peyton sat up in her bed, her shirt stuck to her breasts, her nipples puckered from the erotic dream she'd just had. _If that is what it's gonna be like with Lucas, then I can't wait. _ She settled back into her bed, getting comfortable.

Her dad was only a few doors down the hall, but soon enough he would be gone and then she would be free to explore whether that dream was better or if the reality was better.

****

More soon


	6. Chapter Six: Stormy Emotions

OK OK OK, here you go. Very short though. More soon.

Chapter Six: Stormy Emotions

The morning sun dawns, I hear the clatter of booted feet on the stairs as you leave me again. I roll over and go back to sleep, in angst of my alarm clock, glaring at me.

Briefly, shutting my eyes, I remember last night's dream.

The intensity, the feeling, the vividness.

Could reality be better than fantasy?

Hell Yes.

I've had a taste of him, a sampler of what's to come.

By candlelight, our desire flared, by moonlight, our passion grew. In my dream, we touched and felt, the age old dance of our bodies joining in the dance of want, need and desire.

Affirming our feelings for each other in the physical dance of passion.

My appetite is whetted for him, a lingering touch, a glimpse in his beautiful eyes. I can't wait.

Closing her eyes, guarding against the intensity of her reaction to her feelings. She smiled when her bedroom door opened, her dad had come to say goodbye.

"Bye Peyton, see you in a week, be good," kissing her on the forehead, he took one long lingering look at his baby girl. He had a feeling when he came back, she would be a woman.

"Bye daddy." She smiled sweetly at him. Her mind focused on seeing Lucas at school.


	7. Chapter Seven

The first glimpse…of him…doesn't do my dream justice. Smiling at him, she ran a sweaty nervous hand through her curly hair.

"Hey Luke, how's it going?"

"Good, how was last night with your dad?"

"Cool, we hung out and then I had a rather vivid dream," her eyes hit the floor as she revealed the last bit and her cheeks flushed a scarlet red.

Tipping her head up, he smiled down into her eyes, "Vivid, was I in it?" arching an eyebrow mischievously.

Looking up, she laughed in sheer delight. "What'd you think?" hitting him softly on the shoulder.

"I've got English with Haley, see you at lunch," leaning down he kissed her lingeringly.

Her heart raced as she watched him jog away to the school. _I hope…I wish………_

School was over for the day, tonight was theirs.

Luke sat back on her couch, popcorn on his lap as he waited for her to bring through her selection of junk food. Red Vines, Milk Duds, Junior Mints, M&M's, Smarties, Licorice.

"C'mon Peyton, I wanna get some-" he trailed off as he watch Peyton stumble drunkenly across the room.

Sinking onto the couch, she held her head in her hands. "Luke I-" her voice broke and she started shaking.

"Peyton, what is it?" he took her in his arms.

"My dad" her voice broke, "his boat went missing in a huge storm and I have" sobs wracked her body, "have to go identify a body they found."

"What if it's him Luke? What will I do?" her mind was a blank.

"I'll be all alone, I have no one." 

"You have me, you know that." Lucas hugged her tightly, "When do you have to go and where?"

She told him, sobs wracking her body, she couldn't stop shivering.

"We'll leave right now."  
**A/N: This is completely based on the eppy, "**Crash Course in Polite Conversations," however the outcome might be different. Of course, there's no Brucas in my AU version, so no worries, so for such a long delay, but I just felt the only way left to go was to have Leyton do it, end of story, so I added a twist, hopefully you like it.


End file.
